


well baby, i surrender.

by ggangpae (tap)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tap/pseuds/ggangpae
Summary: woohyun has failed to notice some very important things.





	well baby, i surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> more dumb lapslock. set in a college!au written by an old friend ❤️

in woohyun's defense, he's been a little busy lately. between getting together enough key money for their new apartment and planning out the rest of his school schedule, woohyun has failed to observe much about his relationship with sunggyu aside from the fact that sunggyu makes really good pancakes and has a tendency to cling like a koala in his sleep.  
  
so it sort of creeps up on woohyun out of nowhere one morning in august, when sunggyu has time to cook breakfast instead of rush out for a morning class—he's had three job interviews since graduating, and won't stop panicking that he completely bombed every single one—that woohyun has failed to notice some very important things.  
  
one: he's been dating the same person for nearly two years and hasn't ever stopped to think about that, beyond having a one-year anniversary dinner.  
  
two: he moved into an apartment with sunggyu without stopping to think about it, either. —in fact, after sunggyu graduated, woohyun started apartment-hunting with him almost immediately.  
  
three: sunggyu makes really, _really_ good pancakes.  
  
and four, "i think i'm in love," woohyun announces, when myungsoo drops none too gracefully into the seat beside him at their usual café. well, usual for studying—not for woohyun's sudden revelations about his love life.  
  
"i think you're too loud," myungsoo mutters, rubbing at one of his eyes tiredly.  
  
woohyun hands myungsoo his coffee, hoping it will make myungsoo a little less cranky. "he makes me breakfast almost every morning. i had the urge to buy him a bento box the other day—it was shaped like a _panda_ ," woohyun says. "what do i do?"  
  
"don't buy the bento box, for one," myungsoo answers. "sungyeol bought me a lunchbox with hello kitty on it and doesn't understand why i won't use it."  
  
"hello kitty's a little worse than a panda."  
  
"he cuts everything with a heart-shaped cookie cutter. even the sandwiches."  
  
woohyun considers this. "do they make other shapes—"  
  
"stop," myungsoo interrupts. "you need help."  
  
"that's why you're here! you're supposed to be helping, not telling me about your bento lunches," woohyun complains.  
  
"either way, packing him a panda bento lunch isn't the best way to say 'hey, i'm in love with you'," myungsoo points out. "why are you so freaked out?"  
  
"i'm _not_ freaked out," woohyun says, voice possibly edging into a whine. "that's the problem! isn't this a big deal? it seems like it should be a big deal."  
  
"i think sunggyu's anxiety is contagious." myungsoo makes a 'too hot' face when he sips at his coffee. woohyun decides it's karma for being so unhelpful. "just tell him, woohyun-ah."  
  
it's obnoxious advice, but it's advice woohyun can't exactly argue with. plus, between sunggyu starting his internship at the hospital and woohyun's classes, woohyun has all day to figure out what to say and how to bring it up.  
  
  
of course, by the time sunggyu gets home that night, woohyun's urge to confess his love like a high school girl is replaced with the urge to crawl all over sunggyu and tease him for his nursing scrubs.  
  
"you're wearing rilakkuma," woohyun says gleefully, and sunggyu scowls, smacking at one of woohyun's hands. "your shirt is covered in _bears_ , gyu—"  
  
"i'm working with _children_ ," sunggyu reminds him stiffly, and sits on the edge of their bed, toeing off his shoes.  
  
woohyun takes the opportunity to climb onto the bed beside him, all but manhandling sunggyu in his attempts to cuddle. sunggyu is covered in tiny cartoon teddy bears—he _has_ to cuddle. luckily sunggyu doesn't really fight all that much, and it only takes woohyun a few seconds to pin him against the bed for a round or two of snuggling. he does let out a sound that implies woohyun weighs as much as an elephant, so woohyun proceeds to make himself as comfortable as possible, collapsing all of his weight on top of sunggyu.  
  
"hi," he says after a moment, face pressed contently into sunggyu's shoulder.  
  
"hello," sunggyu answers, and shoves at woohyun's head. woohyun responds with an indignant sound. "as touching as this is, i need to brush my teeth—"  
  
"no, shut up," woohyun disagrees; he may have been momentarily distracted by sunggyu's adorable, kid-friendly clothes, but he has things to accomplish tonight. so, woohyun props himself up on sunggyu's chest, looks at sunggyu very seriously and says, "i love you. a lot. like, a stupidly large, overwhelming amount."  
  
admittedly, it sounded more eloquent in his head.  
  
"that's nice," sunggyu says, which is definitely not the reaction woohyun was imagining. next thing he knows, sunggyu's shoving him rather bodily onto the other side of the bed and abandoning him for the bathroom.  
  
"excuse me," woohyun sputters. it's probably not his most attractive moment. "i'm trying to have a moment here!"  
  
"i still have to brush my teeth," sunggyu says, and shuts the bathroom door, completely missing woohyun's outraged face.  
  
sunggyu only takes a few minutes, but by the time he's climbing back into bed, woohyun has come up with a very convincing list of reasons why he shouldn't, in fact, be in love with sunggyu.  
  
one: he can't pronounce his own name right when he's drunk.  
  
two: he has miniature panic attacks over pointless things.  
  
three: he rejects woohyun's confessions of undying affection in favor of personal hygiene.  
  
and four, "you're an asshole," woohyun informs sunggyu, putting a good foot of space between them while sunggyu pulls the covers up. it means he's about three seconds from toppling onto the floor, but he's still feeling wounded enough to risk it.  
  
"i am not," sunggyu says, sounding affronted. woohyun just huffs, pointedly twisting onto his side to face away from sunggyu. sunggyu doesn't take the hint, and instead presses himself in against woohyun's back, fingertips traipsing over woohyun's side. "woohyun-ah," he sing-songs, and woohyun briefly entertains the idea of elbowing sunggyu in the stomach.  
  
"what?" he says instead, shifting around just enough to face sunggyu.  
  
he's rewarded with a dainty kiss to the tip of his nose, and sunggyu saying, "you're silly. i've loved you a stupidly large amount for a while now."  
  
"oh," woohyun says. "well. you could've just said that in the first place."  
  
"i had to brush my teeth!" sunggyu insists, and woohyun decides he has fallen in love with the most infuriating person on earth.  
  
(he wouldn't really have it any other way.)


End file.
